My wish
by Rukia Kurosaki-Chan
Summary: Mi deseo era que no te fuerasde mi lado jamás, en cambio te perdí y no puedo sacarte de mi mente.. mi deseo es... Song Fic


My wish  
( rascal flats)

I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow,  
(Espero que los días vengan fáciles y los momentos pasen lentamente,)

No sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que te fuistes,semanas,días,meses,¿años?...no lo sé,pero aunque me cueste aceptarlo te hecho de menos,nuestras peleas,todo,tenía que haber pasado el tiempo más lentamente,pero se fué con rápidez...

And each road leads you where you want to go,  
(Y cada camino te lleve a donde quieras ir)

And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
(Y si te enfrentas con una decisión, y tienes que escoger,)

Tampoco sé donde estás,ni que te depara el futuro,esa decisión deberas escongerla por tí misma,no puedo evitar darle un golpe a la mesa y pensar porque te perdí..¿Por qué no pude protegerte?...¿Por qué..te fuiste?

_Pase...lo que pase...nuestros lazos...serán...uno solo..._

Esas palabras que fueron tu último suspiro,y que fueron dedicadas a mí..nunca las podré olvidar...

I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.  
(Espero que escojas una que signifique mucho para ti)

And if one door opens to another door closed,  
(Y si una puerta abre otra que está cerrada,)

No pude hacer que fuera feliz,no pude confesarte lo que sentía por tí,no pude hacer nada para retenerte,nada...por eso me arrepiento,de todo,de nuestra despedida,y el no haber dicho "Te amo"

_-Ichigo...debo irme,no puedo permanecer más aquí_

-Pero Rukia,hace más de tres años que la sociedad de almas sabe que vives aquí¿Que ha pasado?

-No ha sido cosas de ellos,si no que me voy..yo

Recuerdo aquellas palabras,me sorprendieron,¿había hecho mal?¿La habia enfadado?,eso pensé...pero...

-Mi deseo es que seas feliz y a mi lado no lo puedes ser

I hope you keep on walking' till you find the window,  
(Espero que sigas caminando hasta que encuentres una ventana)

If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,  
(Y si esta frio afuera, muéstrale al mundo lo cálida que es tu sonrisa)

No entendí nunca tus palabras,mi cabeza no podía razonar,el porque,desde aquel día que entraste en mi habitación tan dulcemente,hasta ver las mejores y sinceras de tus sonrisas,todo lo que he pasado para poder conocerte,para saber como eres.

_Y no entiendo porqué te fuiste_

Nunca pensé que te hecharía tanton en falta,enana,¿Por qué?...¿Por qué me enamoré de tí?...¿Por qué nuestros lazos se unieron de ese modo?

_Nunca pude decirte lo que te amaba_

Sólo puedo recordar tus suaves labios sobre los míos...

But more than anything, more than anything,  
(Pero más que todo, Pero más que todo,)

My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
(MI deseo, es que esta vida, sea todo lo que tú quieras)

Recuerdo aquel momento tus ojos se entristecían,su seriedad parecía forzada,lo único que hacias era morder tu labio inferior,y pensar en la forma que tenías algo que decirme.

_¿Por qué Rukia?_

_¡Porque no puedo!¡No puedo!_

Te acercaste a mí con rápidez y me besaste,me sorprendí de algo así en tí,nunca podré olvidar aquel contacto con tus labios.

Mi deseo es que estes bien...y que algun día puedas volver....

Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
(Tus sueños sean grandes y tus preocupaciones pequeñas)

You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
(Tú no necesitas cargar con más de lo que puedes aguantar)

No quiero ver denuevo ese sufrimiento en tu rostro,no quiero que cargues con culpas que no mereces.

_¿Sabes?Eres la protagonista de mis sueños_

Desde que te fuiste no he dejado de verte en mis sueños no podía alcanzarte,ni en mis alucinaciones besarte.

Me pregunto que harás¿Pensaras en mí?¿Estarás triste?¿Serás feliz?,un gran interrogatorio que podría hacerte si volvieras a mi lado,pero aunque me duela en el alma,sé que no volverás....

And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
(Y mientras estas afuera, consiguiendo, donde tienes que estar y consiguiendo lo que tienes que conseguir)

I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
(Espero que sepas que alguien te ama, y desea las misma cosas que tu)

Yeah, this, is my wish.  
(Si, ese es mi deseo)

Sé que tienes que estar allí,es tu mundo,y tu hogar,  
Sólo quiero que alguna vez sepas que te amo,  
algo que nunca te dije,  
y que me arrepiento de no haberte dicho....

I hope you never look back, but you never forget,  
(Espero que nunca mires atrás, pero que nunca olvides)

All the ones who love you, in the place you left,  
(A todos los que te aman, en el lugar que dejas)

I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,  
(Espero que siempre perdones, y nunca guardes rencor)

_-Inoue te ama...-susurró_

-Ya me lo confesó,¿Estas enfadada?

-No..sé que puedo tener más posibilidades que ella¿no es así?

¿Algo de lo que te dije alguna vez te hizo sufrir?,lo de Inoue te hizo sentirte mal.

¡Maldita sea!¡Por qué me siento asi!?¡¡Estoy dolido por tu culpa enana!¡Y a pesar de todo quiero desearte lo mejor,que estes bien y que esto sea un "hasta luego!

And you help somebody every chance you get,  
(Y ayudes a alguien cuando puedas hacerlo)

Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,  
(Oh, encuentras la gracia de Dios, en cada error)

And you always give more than you take.  
(Y siempre des más de lo que recibes)[/i]

Sé que serás capaz de remediar tus errores que seguiras adelantes,y las personas que sufriendo lo mismo que tu las ayudarás a avanzar.

_Eres la luz de las personas.._

Recuerdo como querías proteger a aquellos dos niños del Rukongai,aquellos que nos metieron en tantos problemas,nunca pensé que blandiría mi espada contra tí,pero lo hice

_-Borraré esos recuerdos_

-¡idiota!mis recuerdos no lo son todo¡No puedes romper nuestros lazos!!

[center]  
But more than anything, yeah, and more than anything,  
(Pero sobre todo, si, sobre todo)

My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
(MI deseo, es que esta vida, sea todo lo que tú quieras)

Quiero volver a verte,poder sentir tu aroma,y ver tus dulces ojos azules,tu gracia al andar,tus regañinas,tus sonrisas,tus lágrimas...hasta tus piernas,todo lo hecho de menos

-Ichi-nii baja a cenar.

-No tengo hambre Karin.

-Si piensas que mirando por la ventana volverá,puedes hacerte viejo.

-Algún volverá,sabe que es mi deseo..

Las estrellas inundaban el cielo,una preciosa noche,donde aquella shinigami que conocí,podría volver,esperaría,no dejaría de esperarla  


_Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
(Tus sueños sean grandes y tus preocupaciones pequeñas)_

You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
(Tú no necesitas cargar con más de lo que puedes aguantar)

De pronto,como aquella vez que te conocí,una mariposa negra entró en mi habitación,se poso en mis labios,no sentí sus antenas sobre mis labios,sólo aquellos labios que tanto hechaba de menos.

-Ru..Rukia?

Aquella mariposa revoloteó por la habitación y se posó cerca de mí.

-Eres tu¿Verdad?

Permaneció quieta mientras movía con lentitud sus alas,por un momento tuve un mal presentimiento,sabía que las mariposas,eran las almas de las personas,tanto humanos como shinigami¿Le...habría pasado algo?

-¡Rukia!!¡¡No te ha pasado nada!!¡¡Por favor contesta de alguna forma.  


_And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
(Y mientras estas afuera, consiguiendo, donde tienes que estar y consiguiendo lo que tienes que conseguir)_

I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
(Espero que sepas que alguien te ama, y desea las misma cosas que tu)

Mi inquietud se hacía más intensan,mis nervios estaban a flor de piel,la mariposa emprendió denuevo el vuelo y se poso en aquella foto donde salíamos los dos:

[i]Ichigo¿Eso que es?

-Es una máquina para hacer fotos,un fotomatón¿Quieres que nos hechemos alguna foto?

-Si

Recuerdo como nos peleamos al entrar,salímos en todas las fotos fatal,menos en esta,no pude evitar coger la foto y mirarla con nostalgia,aquella mariposa parecía volver con dificultad,se posó denuevo en mis labios y esta vez,pude ver a Rukia besandome,mientras lloraba.

-Ru...kia..

La mariposa cayó al suelo,me acerqué,pero...estaba muerta...mi mal presentimiento era certero...Rukia no estaba bien...y había acabado muerta,una lágrima salió de sus ojos chocolates,dicha mariposa volvió a tomar la forma de su dueña,estaba en el suelo,yacía muerta entre sus brazos...

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ruuuuuukkiiiiiiaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-se aferró a su cuerpo

Yeah, this, is my wish.  
(Si, ese es mi deseo)

This is my wish  
(Este es mi deseo)

My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
(MI deseo, es que esta vida, sea todo lo que tú quieras)

Sus ojos estaban cerrados,no podría disfrutar de su mirada,su corazón ya no latía,no la vería regañarme,ni pelearse ...no podía dejar llorar,estaba llorando de la misma forma cuando perdí a mi madre ese dolor de mi pecho y la lluvia de mi alma,me hacía sentirme fatal y culpable de ello.

-Rukia...-no podía dejar de decir su nombre,no lo pude evitar y besé sus labios en nuestro último beso,su cuerpo comenzaba a desaparecer ante mí.

Todo lo que había de ella estaba desapareciendo,su cuerpo inerte ante mí,en aquella foto en la que estabamos,ella había desaparecido de la foto,¿Así actuaban ellos?,¿Sin dejar marca?....

Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
(Tus sueños sean grandes y tus preocupaciones pequeñas)

You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
(Tú no necesitas cargar con más de lo que puedes aguantar)

Tenía los puños apretados mis ojos tapados por mi flequillo...todo lo que jamás desearía estaba pasando,¿Qué sentido tenia mi vida si no podía vivir por ella?Tenía ganas de morir,no quería seguir viviendo...

-Hijo...-susurró mi padre-Estoy..al corriente de todo...

-¿Por qué?...¿Por qué..ha muerto?-no dejaba de apretar mis puños y no le miraba para nada,no podía mis ojos estaba llenos de lágrimas,y mi corazón estaba roto..sentía la lluvia en él.

-Ella se fué para que tu pudieras ser feliz,sin importarle sus sentimientos,pero no podía seguir adelante,parece que se ha dejado morir,en una de las misiones,le tendieron una emboscada y acabaron hiriendola de muerte,pero...ha podido llegar hasta aquí,para poder despedirse de tí...hijo...

-Por favor déjame sólo...

No había sido capaz de darme cuenta...ella me amaba,pero había renunciado a sus sentimientos por mí,porque pudiera siguir mi vida sin ella a su lado¿Por qué lo hiciste estúpida!?..¿Por qué?,no pude evitar caer al suelo de rodillas,mi cuerpo estaba sumido en la impotencia.

_La había perdido...y para siempre.._

And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
(Y mientras estas afuera, consiguiendo, donde tienes que estar y consiguiendo lo que tienes que conseguir)

I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
(Espero que sepas que alguien te ama, y desea las misma cosas que tu)

Yo..estaba muriendo por dentro,mi vida no tenía sentido,no podía seguir así...no no podía...

-Oni-chan...-susurró la rubia desde la puerta mientras sus lágrimas caían por su rostro.

-Ichi-nii-Karin apretaba los puños.

Sentí como Yuzu y Karin rompían el llanto mientras me abrazaban.

Todas las personas con las que habías convivido,conocido,todas lloraban por tí,porque jamás volverías...recuerdo todo como si fuera ayer tu zanpakuto atravesandome,intentado abrir un zumo,tus lágrimas para que no te salvar,cuando te rescaté,cuando fuiste herida por los bound,y por los espadas,aquellas veces que habías tocado la muerte y esta vez...te ivas con ella...desebaba volver a verte...y no podré hacerlo...

Yeah, this, is my wish.  
(Si, ese es mi deseo)

I Hope you know somebody loves you  
(Espero que sepas que alguien te ama)

_Ichigo...aqui en tu mundo hay una enorme tormenta...sabes que la odio,pero...sé que estas sufriendo y que sufriras eternamente por ella..._

Mi deseo era esperar que estuvieras bien,que tu vida siguiera adelante,que pudieras ser feliz...pero tu vida acabó...y yo no puedo de dejar de gritar tu nombre por haverte perdido

Mi último deseo...es....poder volver a verte...aunque sea cuando yo muera...

Yo....

_Te amo Rukia..._

**Fin~**


End file.
